Skyler TheGoAnimateGirl
is a good user. She used to be one of the among the many former grounded video makers who call themselves "good users". There is a user named Liam Cook who had a crush on her one time. She was born on January 21, 2002 (7 days after the birth of Oeboinez and Almost as old as Optimus500050 & Ashercomedian2001? - 13 years) and she also joined on April 7, 2013 but no wonder she got popular so fast because she already has over 3,000 subscribers! She turned 9 years old on January 21, 2011. At 9 years old she made friends with her 3rd grade friends. Unfortunately, her YouTube account got terminated on April 14, 2015, due to intentions with SuperMarioZaki a former enemy of Skyler against her. She has a boyfriend, named Jake Garrigus. However, Skyler has gotten controversy for unaccepting Josh Davidson's apology, and she got hate from mrlegofan10. She also denied Sebby's apology and Inez Thomas's apology twice. Skyler is also controversy for making grounded videos, killing videos, and plastic surgery videos out of users she hates. However, in April 2015, her account got terminated by SuperMarioZaki one of her former enemies. This has resulted in many of her friends, and users alike, wanting to terminate SuperMarioZaki the exact way he terminated Skyler TheGoAnimateGirl or wanting terminated at IA who gave her strike before SuperMarioZaki terminated her. However SMZ apologized to her in mid to late 2015. On April 25, 2015, she came back on YouTube To a mixed reception. On May 28, 2015 she got terminated again by Green ProDuctions Universe for making videos out of JonComedian's hackers! But on May 29, 2015, she came back again! On June 11, 2015, she got suspended by JonComedian! On July 19, 2015, she got suspended again On August 15, 2015, she got terminated again On September 30, 2015, she got terminated again On December 6, 2015, Joshua Wilson hacked her YouTube channel and closed because she disrespected opinions at the time. She also goes to a summer camp in her area. For a few years, she met a girl named Sarah. But then sometime in August, Sarah had to go back to school as well as her older brother and boyfriend. On August 17, she met someone named Annie, that was really nice to her. On August 19, she was playing with a little girl, until she met someone who thought she was cheating on her boyfriend, that is named Kurt. That she likes. Likes and'' ''Dislikes Likes: Hello Kitty, Non-Baby Shows, Super Mario,Jake Garrigus,Brian Garrigus, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Boom, SpongeBob, GoAnimate, MLP: EG, MLP: EG RR, MLP: FIM, Pokémon: The First Movie, CJ Porritt, Gravity Falls, World of Goo, Minecraft, Angry Birds, Goat Simulator, Roblox, Skylanders, Pokémon, Mokujin, Toy Story 3 Incinerator Scene, Warren Cook, SuperMarioZaki, DoraFan2005, Ronit Amin, Laserdiscs and DVDs by MGM/UA Home Video, Warner Home Video, Cabin Fever Entertainment, Embassy Home Entertainment, Goodtimes Home Video, Hal Roach Studios, Nostalgia Archive, MPI, Kino Video, Artisan Home Entertainment, Hallmark Home Entertainment, Family Home Entertainment Kids, Lionsgate Home Entertainment, Vivendi Entertainment, SpankyYesAlfalfaNo, LaserdiscOrganist2002, TomandJerryLooneyTunesSpikeTexAveryDroopyBarneyBearfan1952, SpikeTomandJerryLooneyTunesSpikeandTykeDroopyfan1957 Dislikes: Trolls, Alexei Borodin fans, SuperMarioZaki (formerly), Brianbuddy2, Brian Noller, Joshua Wilson, Jakob Rotman, ChrisTheGaming Dude (Luigi99Swell), ThomasTheTanknEngineFan2001 LDCP WAN, Elvira Loopsy (possible), AOTFanatic25000, Heihachi Mischima, 301+ more users, Justin Bieber, CloneDVD and AnyDVD programs, the LGBT community, getting terminated/suspended on her YouTube and/or GoAnimate, and other bad stuff. Friends (Over 300) * stormtaker21 * Liam Cook (NOT Warren Cook!) * Caroline0204 * MumaX992 * mrlegofan10 (formerly) * awildmewFromROBLOX * Optimus500050 * RocketPowerGal24 * LW97 * HelloKittyYes SMZNo * InezThomasThe BestChickEver (Also Known as BoomboxComedian1998) * Gabriel Little * CJ Porritt * Mokujin * Kunimitsu * Yoshimitsu * Princess Xion * Susan Hurley * Aislinn Shaw-Eisemann * Aimee Davignon * Noreen Porritt * StephenTheGoAnimateChristian * NathanDesignerBoy7 * CheeseDoodles65 * Philip Psareas * Alex Kimble (Total Drama Rules Est. 1989) * Dylan Johnson * Jake Garrigus (Her boyfriend) * Kurt (Her almost head shaver friend) * super mario yes wart the frog no 2015 * SkylerHawkinsFTW GoAnimateFTL * Caillou * Ronit Amin * Adult Mall * Zephyr Category:Heroes Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:YouTube Users Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Google + Users Category:Users who have a crush on OTHER users Category:Cute Users Category:Cute Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Awesome Users Category:Cat-human Category:Cat-humans Category:Users that wear cat ears Category:Users who CAN'T upload music in their videos Category:Characters who can fly Category:People with Autism Category:Autistic Users Category:My little pony fans Category:Mario Fans Category:Sonic Fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Female Characters Who Likes Spongebob Category:Female Characters Category:Good Users Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Female Users Category:Homophobes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage users Category:Teens Category:2002 Births Category:January births Category:Sometime Bad User Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Controversial Users Category:Bad Users Category:Characters voiced by Salli Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:Characters voiced by Kate Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Characters voiced by Princess Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Red haired girls Category:User who got terminated on YouTube Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Cute Girls Category:At andy panda's funeral Category:Users who IggyKoopa408 Despises